A Week In The Life
by A Starr Is Reborn
Summary: Elsanna week prompts. Day seven: modern AU (zombies!)
1. Cuddles

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMPTS! Day one: Cuddles**

**Why do I love the idea of Elsa in glasses…? Oh, because it would be so cute and I have a weird thing for glasses.**

* * *

Anna hated horror movies. She _hated_ horror movies. It was well and simple enough for someone to say, for her to realize and accept and know that they were _just_ movies. It wasn't real, nothing was real, it was Hollywood. It was smoke and mirrors. Lights and makeup. Acting.

But that didn't just… that didn't just _mean_ she wasn't suddenly terrified by them, because she WAS. She always _was._ She hated horror movies, they scared the ever-loving _shit_ out of her. They gave her nightmares and she would wake up with her heart pounding and her face flushed and panting, slick with a cold sweat. She would sit in the dark – or on those few thankful occasions when she would manage to shock awake when the sun shone through her pale purple curtains – for minutes, maybe, hours. She didn't know, sometimes it honestly felt likes days.

She would sit there and shake and just try to block out the images. So really, obviously, she could only _hate_ horror movies. The problem was that Elsa_ loved_ horror movies. Anna loved Elsa. And Anna _LOVED_ laying on the couch with Elsa wrapped around her. Romance movies, _yes._ Comedies? Sure. Documentaries… well, they were a bore but then Anna would spend more time getting Elsa's attention and affections on her so they weren't _too_ bad. Horror movies were where she started to hesitate. Because as much as she loved not even _looking_ at the screen, just burying her face deep in Elsa's chest, trying to block out the sounds of the gore and gruesome material on the screen… she just _couldn't._

She could still hear the sounds, and the pictures would just _pop_ up into her head and that's probably what made it _worse._ Her mind would imagine the most horrifying things, and she wouldn't know how to escape them because she'd never seen _how._ But the _problem_, once more was that Elsa loved those stupid, uninteresting horror movies. And Anna couldn't resist the temptation of Elsa's embrace. The chance to get some naked time on.

Flushing, Anna shook her head, trying to banish the thought from her mind. _NO._ That would not be happening tonight, not with the fact that tonight was their annual… (sigh) horror movie night. Anna would always yield to Elsa, especially when she pulled out her world famous pout. That thing was DANGER.

"Look this one isn't so bad!" Elsa insisted from the floor, grinning and waving a movie at Anna. The red-head was slouching forward on the couch, elbows on her knees and head propped up in her hands. She felt tired already. Her body was predicting the lack of sleep it would be assaulted by. _She'd just recovered from last week's movie._ And that one hadn't even really been scary… she just had a thing about clowns. They made her uncomfortable. She wasn't _afraid _of them… she just didn't really trust them.

"What's it about?" She didn't really give a damn about that, but she knew it would make Elsa happy. And she would do anything to see that face light up with excitement, even if it was about her least favorite thing in the world.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. But my favorite type of berry is in it, so…" Anna blinked, sitting up slightly and fixing Elsa with a confused stare.

"Pardon?" Elsa smiled, giggling lowly.

"Halle Berry, dear. Otherwise known as the _baddest_ bitch, if I do say so myself," Elsa told her matter-of-factly. She'd taken her contacts out earlier, so she even had the chance to push her glasses up her nose. Anna giggled and sneered at her – but only playfully.

"You're such a nerd," Anna teased, Elsa stuck her tongue out at her and turned around to face the large television. She pushed the other movies out of the way so she could scoot herself closer. Eagerly pressing the button for the DVD player, she was actually _bouncing_ in place as she placed the disc inside and nudged it closed. "You could break it doing that, you know."

"Oh shut up," Elsa grumbled back at her, grinning, and stood to her feet to move over to the couch. "I promise this one isn't as scary, it's just sort of… amazing, I guess is the only way to put it. Give it a try, for me?"

_Oh god, the pout. That wasn't even FAIR!_ How was she supposed to say no to _that_ look?! It was, it was… it was totally cheating! And Elsa knew it! _Damn, why was she so powerless to stop herself from giving in to it?_

"Fine." she spat out, totally unwillingly. Elsa cheered, jumping up and down happily and she was just so _goofy_ that Anna couldn't help laughing at her. Even if this was probably about to be one of the most horrifying nights of her life so far until she simply couldn't stand to watch the screen anymore. Elsa hopped on the couch almost immediately, shifting until she was almost lying down on it, but Anna still sat in the way. Elsa poked at her with a toe until she moved with an exasperated sigh. "Oh yes, I'll move, you're welcome by the way."

"Thank you," Elsa grinned, opening her arms for the red-head who could hesitate for only so long before she caved once more and practically dove into the embrace. "You know Robert Downey Jr. is in this too?"

"You mean Iron Man?" Anna shifted in her hold, trying to find that one spot. _Her_ spot. The one where she just fit perfectly and comfortably. _There is was._ She let out a soft, content sigh and settled down as Elsa grabbed the remotes – she had two, one for the lights (fancy shit, Anna thought it was a really nice, if unnecessary, touch) and one to start the movie.

"Sure," Elsa chuckled, growing quieter as the usual warnings lit up the screen.

"I don't know what it is, and I know he isn't gay, but when I see Iron Man I get _such_ a fabulous feel from him," Anna's nose scrunched up as she spoke, she shook her head and sighed. "Every time! I don't know even know _why!_"

"Maybe you're just a freak-"

"'My favorite type of berry'? _Really?_"

"… Shut up, the movie's starting." Anna would remain quiet, but only this time, and only really because Elsa's arms were wrapped around her. And that made her feel safe, even if only temporarily.

* * *

**So short, so short. Don't care, it's just a day prompt I had to post late because I got up to debauchery in the night.**


	2. First Kiss

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMPTS! Day two: First kiss.**

**Holy shit, Elsanna art is my fucking food and the air I breathe and the ganja I smoke! In this universe, the girls were separated but the separation wasn't so extreme as in the movie-verse.**

* * *

She knew why she had to do this. She knew that it was important for her to go along with this whole ordeal. She understood that, as the second heir – or as she sometimes found herself thinking, the _spare_ heir – it was her duty to act as the bargaining chip for her kingdom. She had to act calm and pretty at these meetings, smile shyly at the boys from the other kingdoms. They never looked particularly interested or interesting but papa had told her to play nice. Otherwise she couldn't have her weekly tea with Elsa.

Ever since she'd gotten _'too old'_ to share the same with Anna, and had been moved to a room down the hall, she'd been seeing progressively less and less of her sister and she absolutely _hated_ it. Elsa wasn't just her sister, she was, she was… her _FAVORITE._ She was the best person Anna knew of, better than mama and papa combined! Almost better than chocolate. And while they could still play together sometimes, and there'd even been once or twice – or thrice, maybe six or so times – in the past two years that she'd convinced Elsa to come build a snowman with her instead of focusing on her lessons, she still really missed their closeness.

_Ten couldn't be THAT tough of an age. _Now seven, seven was tough. As far as Anna knew, Elsa didn't have to sit through these stupid, dull meetings and watching stupid, dull boys pick their noses. She didn't _want_ to marry anyone. _Or, well, not JUST anyone._ She wanted LOVE. She wanted to _be_ in love, _fall_ in love. And really… she'd already done that.

Sort-of.

She didn't want to say anything to her parents, because she knew that they wanted her to marry a prince. She wasn't sure why _exactly_ it had to be a prince, they just seemed to be rather adamant that it should be… or, well, at least they hadn't set up anything with princesses. But… boys annoyed her. They were smelly and sticky and _gross_ and girls – or, really just the _one_ girl – were perfect and smart and pretty and they loved her hugs and…

"So how did you like Erik?" She looked up to her father, smiling broadly and hopefully down at her. She offered up a small smile in return, but hers broadcast little excitement. His smile fell into a frown and he sighed, nodding once. "He _was_ a bit of a brat, to be fair…" he muttered under his breath, glancing over at his wife as she smiled and conversed with the foreign nobles. Anna giggled and nodded vigorously. She had eyes only for the young blonde standing by her mother's side. _Elsa._ She was there to learn by experience how to act and react around/to nobles. For when she was Queen.

"When do _I_ get to choose my meeting?" Anna whined softly, stamping her foot. The king chuckled and ruffled her hair, grinning at her as he dropped down to one knee so he could be more level with her.

"And _who_ would you choose to meet with?" He'd reached over and twisting at her nose playfully. She giggled softly and drew her head back, cupping her hands protectively over her nose. She stuck her tongue out at him and he tossed his head back, laughing at her. Elsa and her mother glanced over to the two, smiling softly at the sight.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, letting her hands drop so her grin could glow properly. Her father's face fell again, he blinked slowly in shock… and then he began to laugh again. Anna crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks puffing up and a petulant glare twisting her features. "_Whaaat?_"

"You can't _marry_ Elsa, my sweet," Her father's hand fell on her shoulder, and he did his best to keep it light, smiling as he spoke but she recoiled as if struck, her mouth falling open in absolute shock, as if what he'd just said was… utterly _horrifying_, completely unthinkable. He might as well have told her that she'd never get to eat chocolate ever again. That snowman-building had been outlawed and should not, WOULD NOT be allowed anywhere within the boundaries of this kingdom. As if Elsa would be moving out of the castle _entirely._

"B-but… why?" Her eyes were welling up in tears, and before he could blink Elsa was by his side, calling Anna's name softly, before she stepped in front of him and enveloped the girl in her arms. She cast a small glare at him over her shoulder, as if blaming him for the state that Anna was in. He looked on helplessly, unable to explain anything as Elsa began to murmur comforting words in Anna's ear and lead her away from their father. He stood slowly, brushing off his trousers as he straightened and continued to stare after them until they were out of sight.

"Whatever is the matter with Anna?" She seemed the only one amused by the situation, if her grin was anything to go by.

"I-I just told her she couldn't marry Elsa… I'm not quite sure what I did wrong…" He scratched his head, letting out a nervous chuckle as he turned to his wife. She had one dark brow quirked, smirking at him, and began to slowly shake her head once she'd caught his eye.

"And you didn't explain to her _why_, did you?"

"Well no, but she started crying before I could!" She laughed at him, rolling her eyes as she looped an arm with his and started pulling him in the direction the girls had gone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Elsa can sort out that mess…"

…

"Anna we just _can't_ marry!" Elsa's exasperation was beginning to show in the furrow between her brows, the displeased set of her mouth, the snowflakes fluttering around herself and the pouting red-head before her.

"But why _not?!_ I love you, you love me; isn't that enough?" Elsa flushed – _why was she blushing? This was just her kid sister being a stupid little kid (ANNA ISN'T STUPID!)_ – and shook her head. The snow was thicker, falling more rapidly as she tried to come up with a proper reason that would satisfy Anna's stubbornness. There was NONE.

"Because we're sisters, Anna! Sisters can't marry-"

"They can if they're QUEEN! Or, err, well, _you_ will be… so you can make it okay!" Anna's grin was wide, too wide. Elsa couldn't just… just deny her that happiness. She sighed, shaking her head and trying to fight off a silly smile. _Anna could be so simple. _So endearing. Too sweet to stomach.

"Fine, fine," Elsa finally agreed. "We can marry when I'm Queen-"

"YAAAY!" Anna threw herself at Elsa, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and squeezing tight. Elsa froze up at first, but quickly melted into the embrace, even returning it. "Do you promise?"

"Hmm?" Anna drew back and fixed Elsa with the sternest stare she could. It still looked adorable, but Elsa kept that to herself, biting her lip to keep from laughing outright at the expression.

You have to _promise_ that we'll get married! No take-backs!" She pointed a 'menacing' finger at Elsa. "Swear it!"

"Okay, okay, I swear!" Elsa laughed, shaking her head at her younger sibling's antics. _Anna really was just so SILLY sometimes._

"Seal it with a kiss!" Elsa's laugh got caught in her throat, she proceeded to choke on it and then stared at Anna with too-wide eyes, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"W-what!?"

"You can't have a happily ever after without a kiss, Elsa," Anna was rolling her eyes and giving Elsa a smile that broadcast her thought that Elsa must certainly be much more dense than she pretended to be.

"Anna, I _really_ don't think that's such a good ide-"

"B-but you _promised!_" Her lip was quivering, eyes widening and glossing over with tears. _Crap._ "You… are you really gonna go back on it now…?" She let out one little sob, just a little, itty-bitty one. That was enough to break Elsa's resolve.

"No! Nonono! I-I was just… I mean…" Her head and shoulders dropped, she sighed. "I'm sorry, yes of course I'll seal it with a kiss." A smile curled at Anna's lips instantly, her eyes brightening.

"_REALLY?_" she whisper-yelled, leaning closer. Elsa nodded her head jerkily, swallowing thickly. She took a quick look around them, making sure no one was watching, no one was near. Then, with a quick breath to help her muster up her courage, she leaned forward and puckered up. Anna stared at her for a few seconds, smiling widely to watch a blush blooming over Elsa's pale cheeks before she leaned forward and stopped. "_Promise you won't forget?_"

"I-… I won't." Smiling still, Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elsa's in a quick peck.

"You better not! I don't wanna have to marry any of those _icky_ boys," She screwed her nose up in disgust as she spoke of the boys. Elsa, flushed but feeling strangely light, just giggled at her sister.

"And you'll never have to if I have any say in that!" Anna giggled along with her, leaning forward once more to leave one last kiss on Elsa's slightly warmed cheek.

"I love you Elsa," She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Elsa, burying her face in the blonde's shoulder.

"I love _you_ Anna," Elsa smiled into Anna's fiery hair, pressing a last kiss there in return. "Come on, we can probably get in a game of hide-and-seek before mama and papa find us!" Giggling, Anna pulled back and nodded rapidly, taking Elsa's hand and tugging her along. _If she had it her way, their parents WOULDN'T find them._

* * *

**Gaaah, why do I love Elsanna cuteness so much? Anyway, when I was little I was almost convinced I was going to marry my dad when I grew up – can't even believe I'm admitting to that *facepalms*. He understood my strangeness, my sort-of introverted nerdiness and I was like, "Welp, he can make me breakfast. He's the perfect person." I picture Anna as me, but just for her sister. But for reals, also, because ummm yes. Please. With sprinkles on top.**


	3. Nightmare

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMTS! Day Three: Nightmare**

**Tom Petty and Journey where my muses this time.**

* * *

Shit.

_Not this again…_

"I can't keep _living_ like this!"

_It isn't real. Wake up. Wake UP._

"Then _leave_," Even in her dream time, her memory felt real. It still felt fresh and painful. She still chocked on her words and the tears still burned like acid in her eyes. And the look of hurt that flashed over Anna's beautiful, freckled features still cut like a hot knife right through muscle tissue and bone, wedging itself in her heart.

_This dream was the WORST…_

Because when she glanced down, reaching up to cradle the part of her chest where her heart throbbed, she was met with cold, wet steel. Her eyes caught on the crimson-stained blade sticking out of her chest. She couldn't breathe, her vision was wavering in and out, sound was dull and muffled.

"She's _dead_, Elsa. Because of _you._" That sneering, handsome face. Cold green eyes glaring down at her. Mocking. Pleased.

_It's NOT real. WAKE up. WAKE UP._

"Look at her, _LOOK AT HER, ELSA!_" She raised watery eyes, following where Hans pointed, gasped when she saw her sister's body. She'd frozen mid-run, reaching out for Elsa, trying to stop Hans before his sword had struck home. As if summoned by the thought, Elsa barely had the time to let out a pain-filled, sorrowful sob before Hans' boot connected with her back, kicking her onto her face. It scraped across the hard, icy ground. The blade slid upwards within her and she screamed in utter agony, clawing weakly at the ground. His boot came down on her once more, next to her spine. His hands grasped the handle of the blade and with a grunt he pulled it from her body with a long, wet slurp.

_It isn't real it is NOT real._

The pain was a figment of her imagination. Her very vivid, realistic imagination. The hot blood spilling over her lips and gushing from the jagged slash in her torso and pooling around her wasn't there. The pure torture and agony wasn't real.

_Why must it FEEL so real?_

"She _loved_ you, did you know that? She actually LOVED a _monster_ like you."

_Not a monster, she didn't MEAN to._

"A _freak._ A **murderer.** You deserve this."

_No… no please…!_

"But at least you'll be together in death." The blade flashed in her peripherals, but she could only look at the blurry visage of Anna's forever frozen face.

"I'm… sorry."

…

…

She jolted awake with a short, soft scream. In the few moments it took her to gain control over herself and begin the process of calming herself and trying to melt the huge, dangerous icicles spiking out from the walls at random intervals, she'd curled over herself, holding her arms tightly across her chest in some attempt to hold herself together. Her chest was still aching, as it always did after every single one of those horrid dreams. Shaking hands gripped at the material of her shift, feeling for the sticky heat of fresh blood. It wasn't there, it never was.

_But Anna?_

She couldn't stop herself from flinging the bed covers from her body, bolting straight from bed and sprinting for the door. She slipped on her own ice, once, twice, caught herself on the door frame and yanked the door open. She almost busted her own nose in the process but didn't care about the slight sting where she'd clipped the tip. She also didn't care for the fact that ice and frost where rapidly spreading over the floor with every step she took closer to Anna's door. She _couldn't_ care, too caught up in the images.

_Anna. Frozen. Anna. Gone. Anna. DEAD._

"ANNA!" She pounded frantically on the door when she came to it, her ice freezing it over and fracturing off with each beat of her fist against the wood. "ANNA, ARE YOU-" The door swung open, Elsa almost fell into the shorter red-head the stared sleepily (_grumpily_) out at her, rubbing one fist into her eye.

"_Whaaat?_" she whined softly, yawning shortly after. "Do you _know_ what time it is? The sky isn't even awake, Elsa!" She giggled, smiling up until she noticed the wild look in Elsa's eyes. "Elsa-" She was pulled forward into a trembling body, an almost too-cold nose pressed into her neck and before she could curl her arms around the perpetually chilled body sobs started wetting her shoulder. "Hey, _hey, you're okay._" Anna whispered soothingly, reaching up to run her fingers through her soft, disheveled hair. "_I'm okay, I'm still here._" Elsa just wept all the harder. _How did Anna know her so well already?_ She'd always pushed her away, always managed to hurt her somehow and yet Anna just…

"I-I'm s-s-_sorry!_" she chocked out with some difficulty, squeezing the red-head tight.

"You already know you're forgiven," Anna soothed, pulling them into her room and walking backwards blindly for her bed. When her knees hit it, she allowed herself to fall backwards, pulling Elsa with her. She was surprised, but only for a moment; within the next she noticed the steady _th-thump_ underneath her ear and she settled down, listening to Anna's heart beat. _It's okay, she's here, you didn't do it, she's here, she's not dead, and she loves you._

"I l-l-… _love_ you, Anna," Elsa whispered hoarsely, nuzzling into Anna's chest. The red-head smiled softly, leaning just forward to kiss her forehead.

"I know, Elsa," she settled down, reaching for her tossed away covers and pulling them up over to cover them. "I love you too."

* * *

**And day three! Late, like day one T_T' I blame that cheese, shit is outta this world. Taste like spices and funky tea. How is it I'm out and up to debauchery nearly every night but Saturday and Friday? It's like, yes I have a life, it exists… just not on the weekends.**

**JUST. ONE. MORE. DAY. And then NO ONE can stop me from literally, LITERALLY screaming "Let It Go" at the theaters. Keep an eye out for me, if a rowdy blonde stands up and starts cursing Hans but IMMEDIATELY serenades the screen to "Love Is An Open Door" that's me. Toss a "Hey Kay!" my way if ya feel it.**


	4. Birthday

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMPTS! Day 4: Birthday**

**My roommate knows me too well. While telling her story about how someone insulted the song "Let It Go" to my face, which means that they blatantly spat upon my unending adoration for Idina Menzel, she asked me no questions. Not about what was said or how I reacted… until five minutes later, when she inquired, "Wait… this person is still alive, right?"**

* * *

"SO!" Elsa clapped once as she stood back from her piece of work. "What do you think?" Anna finally allowed herself to open her eyes, but only one at first, to get a peek at her hair. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she blinked both eyes open, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day, she was finally, _finally_ twenty one. She was as old as Elsa had been when she'd ascended the throne; she was of age for the title if Elsa had found herself growing tired of all the trials and tribulations of being a monarch. And of course she had, but she hadn't sacrificed thirteen years of her own life and happiness just to watch Anna do the same for her. The position, while not quite as enjoyable as… well most anything else, was something she would take happily, with her head held high.

"It's… it's _amazing_, Elsa…" Anna breathed, hands cupped over her mouth. The up do Elsa had worked her hair into sparkled and glittered with crystals of ice; tendrils of it were wound around strands, especially one long lock of hair – the same one that used to be blonde – which shone the prettiest, palest blue. As if that weren't enough she'd fabricated snowflakes to decorate it all the more, they were like the ones Anna had always admired in Elsa's hair. _Had she admitted to that or had Elsa just noticed her staring before?_ Elsa's smile was large, and she leaned over Anna, wrapping her arms around Anna's shoulders to hug her from behind.

"Glad you like it," She tilted her head over to kiss the red-head's cheek. Anna turned her face at the last second so their lips met, one hand sliding into the blonde's loose braid, tugging hard enough to make the blonde gasp. Anna slipped her tongue into Elsa's mouth given the chance, smiling into the kiss when Elsa moaned and shifted her arms so she could cup Anna's face and bring her impossibly closer.

"I _love_ it," Anna whispered against her lips when she drew back, smiling and chuckling at the completely dazed look her sister wore.

"I love you too…" Elsa murmured, still in a daze. Anna had to pull herself away so she wouldn't knock her head into Elsa's when she started to laugh harder. Elsa, shaking herself out of her stupor, found herself pouting at the younger girl. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, my sweet," Anna kissed the tip of her nose and stood, smiling. "Nothing at all."

"Liar," Elsa grumbled as she followed Anna. The woman had moved to stand over by the window, leaning forward and bracing her hands on the sill. The view from this room, the room that had once been _theirs_, overlooked the whole of Arendelle. She preferred the view of the gardens that Elsa had from her room. She preferred a lot of things that involved Elsa, and the things contained within the confines of Elsa's room. "What're you thinking about?"

"Drinking," Anna turned around, leaning her bottom against the sill and letting her bared shoulders press against the cool glass. She'd been perfectly old enough to partake of alcohol long before now, but Elsa had always been one to make a deal out of it. "Old enough to rule a kingdom, old enough to appreciate a fine wine, wouldn't you say?" She almost expected Elsa to scowl and shake her head, start in on some spiel about how she was _still_ too young to drink and the effects of alcohol on a young body and blah, blah, blah… But the blonde merely smiled and shook her head.

"Some things never change," Anna blinked slowly, unprepared for the totally underrated response. _Where was the fire and brimstone? Where was the buzzkill?_

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Elsa smiled wider, chuckled lowly.

"Call this a gift to you…"

"Ah," Anna intoned, nodding her head slowly. "So _this_ is the present you've been keeping from me… _Lame_."

"You're horrible!" Elsa laughed, pushing at her shoulder playfully. "This is _hardly_ your present!"

"It's my birthday! I'm allowed to be whatever I so please. I'll be a donkey if the mood strikes me, buck and kick my way around the ballroom. Maybe I'll be a man, though, sweep you off your feet," She stepped closer, one arm wrapping around Elsa's waist while the other one took hold of her hand, bringing up to shoulder level as she ever-so slightly dipped Elsa back. "Yes, I think I'll be a man." She nodded to herself as she straightened the both of them. "And at the end of the night, I'll make you my bride."

"I'll hold you to that," Elsa murmured lowly, a small smile curling at her lips as she leaned down to leave a kiss on Anna's still grinning mouth. She turned then, striding over to the door with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

"I cannot be held accountable for the things I say while planning to get drunk!" Anna called after her, chuckling at the small wave Elsa tossed up over her shoulder.

…

…

The party was as lavish as Anna would allow it to be. Which meant that just a few of their favorite nobles had even been invited, almost the whole of Arendelle was in attendance, and of course Sven, Kristoff and Olaf were there. They had it in the ballroom used the night of Elsa's coronation, and so few nobles had been invited specifically because Anna wanted to allow their subjects the real and proper chance to get a look-see into the castle. Even having been raised a princess, she'd never really… _felt_ it. Royal, that is. She'd always felt closer to the commoners that she could see going about their lives from her window than she had the family members that seemed to lose interest in her before she'd yet stepped out of her childhood. And while she now understood what and why that had happened, she still felt an odd sort of connection with her people, her subjects.

This party was as much for them as it was for her. But it _was_ still for her. It was exactly why she'd managed to get away with three glasses of wine thus far. Elsa had been nursing one all throughout Anna's three, and she almost felt embarrassed but… _Why the hell should SHE care?_ It was her birthday, after all, it was the day specifically designed for her to cut lose and go a little wild. So she found herself, still somehow, surprisingly shameless as she leaned into Elsa's side, leaving a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek as she looped an arm around the blonde's waist. She let a small surprised expression cross over her face when Elsa only chuckled and leaned into the hold Anna had on her.

"_Feeling a little out of it?_" Anna shivered at the puff of cool air as Elsa breathed the question in her ear. She had to bite her lip hard and clench her fingers around the material of Elsa's dress – something velvety and soft, not an ice dress for once (though Anna _did_ adore those particular dresses) – to resist pulling Elsa's face to hers and allowing her to taste the sharp tang of wine on her tongue.

"Just… just thinking," the words fell from her lips gracelessly and she knew by Elsa's giggle that she'd probably managed to mess them up, or at least slur them a little. Her tongue felt heavy, too thick for her mouth. Her lips were lax and lazy, she couldn't get them to form words properly. Frowning, she tipped back her glass to finish off what was left in it, and then turned a dopey grin onto Elsa.

"Oh? And whatever about?" _Elsa was SOOOOO sexy._ She was… stupid gorgeous. NOT STUPID, just so gorgeous that it was unfair and she felt stupid with amazement. And that body of hers, _unf!_ Anna couldn't tell if she was flushed from the alcohol or if the thought of having Elsa naked and laid out on that table across the room – in between the cake and the platters of chocolates – was beginning to get to her. She'd been eyeing the table all night thinking about it, how she would _love_ to eat cake off of Elsa. Drizzle chocolate sauce down her body, in the valley between her breasts and upon her breasts (_fuck! Elsa's chocolate covered nipples would be a new fantasy of hers_) and down her stomach.

"Remember that little girl?" Anna asked breathlessly as she burrowed herself ever more into Elsa's side, taking in the heady scent of her perfume. It was crisp and fresh, like apples. _Anna LOVED apples. _Especially ripe ones that filled her mouth with sweet juice when she sunk her teeth into them. "From earlier?" Elsa giggled, that special little giggle she reserved for Anna, when she'd have to conceal behind her hand. _So CUTE. _Elsa was going to GET IT tonight, _fuck_, Anna wouldn't let her rest. She hoped Elsa had woken that day knowing that, because… well, she was about to get one hell of a rude awakening otherwise.

"The one from earlier?" Anna nodded, licking her lips. Her eyes had fallen to Elsa's mouth, watching it as she spoke. _She had one hell of a pretty mouth, too._

"I was just thinking about her," Anna admitted breathlessly. The little girl had approached Anna at the start of the event, telling her how beautiful she thought she was. She'd shyly admitted that Anna was "even more beautifuller than the Queen!" and Anna had laughed, telling the little girl that she thought _she_ was even more than that. The child's face had lit up with the brightest smile and she'd wrapped her arms around Anna's neck in a tight, if brief, hug.

"Alright…?" Elsa didn't like the look on Anna's face, not when she was talking about children and _especially_ not when she was talking in _that_ tone. Anna smiled, leaning up and cupping a hand around her mouth so no one would notice her tongue following the curve of the shell of Elsa's ear.

"_I was thinking how I'd love to have a child,_" She drew back, still wearing that smile, her one hand crawling up Elsa's back and curling around the back of her neck as she shifted so she was standing before Elsa. Her other hand soon came to rest atop the first, both arms wrapped around Elsa now in a manner the Queen hoped didn't look strange. _But who was she kidding, Anna was drunk and she could use to that excuse the woman's behavior._ "Yours." Eyes scanning the crowd to make certain no one was watching them (there were a few, but they seemed to be assuming Anna drunk, like she'd hoped). She almost missed that one little word, a few long beats passing before her eyes went wide and she stared down at the woman in her arms, smiling coyly up at her as she let one hand trail around Elsa's shoulders, walking it across her collarbones.

"W-what?" Anna pulled herself closer to Elsa, tucking her head underneath Elsa's chin, but clumsily. Her head knocked into the underside of Elsa's jaw, the blonde's teeth clicked together audibly and she yelped as she bit her lip rather harshly. Anna giggled and drew back immediately – but slowly.

"Sssorry," Her eyes caught the faint gleam of blood on Elsa's lip and she smiled widely. "And would ya look at that! You're injured, KAI!" Anna yelled over the din, unnecessarily. He stood by close at hand for such instances that his presence would be needed immediately. "Elsa's hurt, I'mmm… I must heal her. With my love." Casting a look between the Queen – her head was in her hands, shaking slowly from side to side – and the clearly intoxicated, heavily flushed Anna.

"Alright…?" _Jeeeeez, Elsa spent too much time with Kai. _They were practically the same person now. One was just prettier. And had less junk below the belt, err… more… err, no… uhh… _Whatever._

"Vagina's kind of weird, huh Elsa?" The blonde's head shot up at that question, mouth dropping open and cheeks burning furiously. She grabbed Anna's hand and started pulling her to the nearest door before Kai could stutter out a _WHAT?!_

"ANNA!" Elsa hissed at her, not bothering to force a smile for those subjects and nobles that acknowledged her as she pushed through the crowd. Ice was spider-webbing out from every step she took. "I cannot _believe_ you said that in front of-"

"Hmmm, yeah but it got you out of the party without effort on my part," Anna spoke in a decidedly clear tone. And though her eyes were still slightly glossy and her cheeks rather pink, she seemed remarkably clear.

"You… _sneaky!_" Elsa laughed as Anna only smirked and shrugged.

"Well I wanted my gift," she supplied as she pulled on the hand still clasped with hers, leading Elsa away from the ballroom.

"And _how_ exactly do you know what your gift is, hmm?"

"I don't. Not really. But it's my birthday so I'll have what I want," Anna let go of Elsa's hand and shrugged once more, still smirking. "Like you, naked on my bed, in five minutes. I aim to make you my wife, you see…"

"Ah yes, I seem to recall you saying something like that," Elsa chuckled. Anna smiled, nodding. There was a tightness to her smile. "What?"

"I wasn't kidding," Elsa yelped quietly when her butt was groped rather roughly, gawking at Anna. "You. Naked. My bed. Five minutes." She didn't know how to respond to the growl. So she didn't. She smiled, nodded once and hurried down that hall.

_Now, time to gather the chocolates…_

* * *

**OKAY HERE IT IS, now I've gotta go and try to get the rest out! I'm sorry I'm so late, really I am! I was gettin' my, err… debauchery on. So hard that I had a sudden, explosive nosebleed yesterday and I've had to carry one friend to his bed AFTER I picked him up from the hospital and that's not an excuse but I'm using it as one. I woke up this morning disoriented, couldn't find my wallet, lacking pants…. Apparently I posted a new story last night T_T which I don't remember…**

**Ugh, yeah, just here this is. Have a nice day.**


	5. Secret Admirer

**ELSANNA PROMPTS DAY 5: Secret Admirer**

**In unrelated news: RWBY RWBY RWBY… **

* * *

Chocolates. It'd started out with chocolates. And really, if one was trying to get her attention, chocolates were the best way to do so. She didn't really care all that much about flowers. Sure, they were pretty, they smelled nice and it was conventionally romantic… but she couldn't _eat_ flowers – she could, but it wouldn't taste like chocolate – and flowers died eventually and they just sat there looking sad… and dead… wilted… It was depressing! Why would she want flowers? And, well diamonds were shiny and pretty but… once again, she couldn't _eat_ diamonds. They were overly expensive and she preferred something a little less shiny… more… chocolate.

She just _really_ loved chocolate. It was her favorite thing in the world – besides spending time with Elsa, of course. BUT, it was a _REALLY _close second.

But that was besides the point. Because this chocolate wasn't just _any_ sort of chocolate. This was the holiest of holies, the rumored chocolate of the gods, of demons and devils. Chocolate meant for very few mortals, chocolate not for the faint of heart. This was dark chocolate, with ribbons of caramel and bits of sea salt intermixed within each piece. She couldn't recall a time she felt better than this, except maybe the first time Elsa had hugged her after the Great Thaw, but… even that hadn't tasted like _this_.

The first bundle had come with only five pieces, and though she had eaten them remarkably slowly, savoring each and every single bite, she still felt it had gone too soon, and mourned the loss of flavors for hours after they'd faded from her mouth. It was the… THE most delicious thing she'd ever had the pleasure to ingest.

At dinner that night, when Elsa had asked her how her day had gone she had almost blurted out her secret, but she'd kept it a secret for one reason and one reason only – Elsa's protectiveness. Often times she still was hesitant to allow Anna to go off and visit Kristoff without an armed escort. And it was just _Kristoff_, her best friend and one of Elsa's few trusted peoples. But if she told Elsa about the chocolates, _ugh_, she could hear the nagging now and it was giving her a headache. _OHMYGOSH, what if it had been poisoned?! Why didn't you come to tell me immediately? Do you feel fine, you look a little pale. Are you warmer than usual?_

"Nothing new," she responded before biting at the salmon she'd speared on her fork. Not much conversation after that, but Anna had been preoccupied with her own thoughts and Elsa was a generally quiet person. _Why would she notice Elsa was sulking?_

As is the course of such affairs, Anna honestly expected she'd get flowers next. No chocolates, just some fancy or pretty flowers because obviously that is what all girls liked and wanted out of life. She fully expected to be unimpressed and uninterested. And then when she almost tripped over her gift in the morning, she found herself rather… taken, with this mystery person. As if they'd read her thoughts, they'd ignored the natural course of these sorts of secret affairs and instead skipped to a step – _was it a step, though?_ – she much preferred.

_Fudge._

It came with a card that she glanced over for half a second, chuckling to herself and muttering a _d__ork_ under her breath. Of course her admirer would be cheesy, _"Some sweets for my sweet."_ But she would be lying if she said it didn't melt her heart a little. She was a sucker for that nonsense. Also, FUDGE. Not just any fudge, no; this person must have known that she would have almost died from sheer sensory overload of goodness from the chocolates. Or maybe they had a lot of caramel and sea salt just sitting around wherever they were – either way, this fudge, much like the chocolate, was laced with ribbons of caramel and bits of sea salt.

_Dear goodness._

She was going to cream herself. Maybe she already had, she really didn't know but FUCK, this was _soooo_ good. She was crying. No, no she was LITERALLY crying right now. That's how delicious it was. The salt didn't overload the sweet; in fact no taste was too dominate in the mix. It was an equilibrium of flavor, they equally, perfectly complimented each other while doing a happy little tap dance over her taste buds. She moaned. Loudly. Loud enough that Elsa came knocking on her door and asking if she was well. She was too distracted by her fudge to answer, but she knew she mumbled something around the mouthful of chocolaty goodness. It must have been the right thing to say, as she heard the muffled _click_ of Elsa's heels as she strode down the hall off to… wherever it was Elsa went to do her Queen thingy.

She was almost disappointed about that. Ever since the Thaw, it seemed like Elsa had been too busy Queen-ing to actually spend all that much time with Anna. She _missed_ time with Elsa, she'd been desperate for it for so long and now that she finally had the chance it was like… like they were still so far from each other. And they _weren't!_ They were so close and yet…

_On the bright side… fudge._

At dinner that night, when Elsa enquired upon how good or bad her day had been – _Anything new happen today? Exciting? Note-worthy?_ – she answered as she had the night before. It had been a fine day, and no, nothing new to report. Elsa had frowned and a cold sweat had wet Anna's hairline. _Shit. Shit. SHIT._ She knew. She _knew._ She _knew _that Anna knew and now the flow of sweets would stop. How was she going to get her chocolate fix?

"I heard some strange noises from your room, earlier," Elsa finally said. It wasn't quite a question, but it was definitely more than a simple statement. Her cheeks colored automatically – why did her body respond so negatively to getting caught in a lie? – and she began to stammer an excuse for why that had been, _what_ she had been doing that would result in that noise. And then, somehow Elsa came to her own conclusions. She was almost certain that Elsa's face would glow in the dark at this very moment. "I-I'm _so_ sorry for interrupting your private time!"

Her… _what?_ Whatever she'd been eating fell from her mouth when it dropped open.

"W-_WHAT!?_" She was going to spontaneously combust and die. Elsa wouldn't even look at her, too embarrassed, Anna supposed. _She didn't just get accused of…_ Elsa tried to skip out after that. Refused dessert with a serene smile – which was _totally_ fake, by the way – and excused herself. Anna didn't go so far to be polite and courteous, she just ignored the servers when they offered the chocolate to her, pushed herself back from the table (knocking the chair over in the process) and running after Elsa.

"H-hey!" Elsa tugged on the arm that was seized by the fiery red-head. It was a useless endeavor, trying to resist Anna was almost impossible. She was _really_ excellent at pouting. And she also seemed to have an unnatural strength. She'd heard tell from the staff that Anna had once picked up a bronze bust and hammer tossed it across the room with no effort. Hell, she'd punched Hans off the side of a boat. She hadn't punched him and he stumbled back, she punched him and he _FLEW_ off the side of the boat. How could she _possibly_ fight back, more than a whine of protest and the occasional pull on her arm? Neither did much of anything, but it made her feel slightly better at least.

"You," Anna glanced over her shoulder to speak, slowing down her pace so Elsa could actually walk behind her, instead of getting dragged along. "Are a total dork."

"Wh-" _Anna was kissing her. Anna._ ANNA. Was _KISSING_ her.

"You know," Anna drew back from a shell shocked Elsa. "You don't have to go sneaking around to give me sweets."

"How did you-"

"Elsa, I _know_ your hand writing," _Oh, duh._ She rubbed at a cheek, hoping that maybe she might manage to sooth the heat away. "Hey, hey! No need to be embarrassed, I thought it was cute." Anna was smiling, Elsa hesitantly returned it.

"W-why did you k-k-k…_ kiss_ me?" Elsa mumbled, eyes dropping to the floor shyly as her hands dropped from her face. No saving her cheeks from this sort of molten heat.

"Because flowers say 'I like you', but chocolate says 'I love you'. And I love you too," Anna told her, rolling her eyes and smiling as if this should all be very obvious. "But fudge? Homemade? Really, fudge might as well have been a proposal." Elsa was quiet for a long while, staring at Anna and digesting the words. For once, the girl was patient. Or, patient enough to stay quiet, she continued to lead Elsa through the halls with gentle tugs on her arm.

"How did you know I made it?"

"That's _all_ you got out of that?" Anna shot her an incredulous look, and Elsa could only smile sheepishly, cheeks heating up again. "You're too cute. Come on."

"Wh-where are we going, anyway?" Now a grin was shot her way from over Anna's shoulder.

"My room, of course. You proposed, remember?" Elsa's cheeks were going to give out on her, she was certain. "And in case the kiss wasn't enough, I need the… _privacy_, to express yes. A million times, _yes!_" She paused, turned to leave an already overwhelmed Elsa with but one more kiss. She was smiling. Elsa was melting. Which was good, Anna mused. That _was_ her goal. She was the Queen's not-so-secret admirer, and she'd take any chance to prove just how _much_ she'd been waiting for the Queen to notice that.

* * *

**Here this is, I already have jealousy planned out and I just today allowed myself to listen to some old Story of the Year. Ahh, the memories. ~_~**

**Can you tell I discovered sea salt/caramel chocolates, or that I'm obsessed with them? **


	6. Jealousy

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMPTS! Day six: Jealousy**

**I've been making friends with this idea for a while. Let me point out the bullshit of the ballroom scene- HOW THE FUCK WAS ELSA NOT WORRIED ABOUT HER BABY SISTER?! **

***Ahem* In any case, I know Elsa was just trying to be nice for the camera, but here's what she was **_**really**_** thinking in her head during that whole scene.**

* * *

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry Anna._

I couldn't breathe. I was trying to but it was painful, my chest was tight and attempting to swallow the pain only made it ache more. I glanced up in time to watch Anna's shoulders – _mmm, shoulders_ – droop, a sadness weighing upon her. _I'm a horrible person. _I'm the most horrible person in the world, I honestly cannot believe myself WHY did I say that to her when I just love her so much and-

_Okay, what…?_

I cleared my throat, looking to Kai sharply as I turned fully back to face the crowd milling about the ballroom. He noticed and discretely moved closer.

"Who is that… that… young _man_ over there?" I had to force the word out. Really I would have preferred bastard. Beast. Fucking _smug_ pompous – _I want him dead. _He was smiling at Anna. And she… she was smiling _back_. And _did that ass just make her laugh!?_

"That is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," His head on a platter. If I give enough in reparations, it's not as though I'm really taking anything from them. After all, he is the youngest of thirteen, why should it matter so very much that they lose him? He looks gross anyway. His face disgusts me. He smiles and it's like a snake. Slithery and slimy. _So they aren't slimy, but HE is._

I hate his face. I mean, I _really_ hated his face. I've done a lot of hating in my life – I've hated my parents, myself, my powers, my fate – but never in my whole life have I hated an individual or thing as much as his face. I want to punch it. In the mouth. Or maybe the nose. Possibly the eye.

_Yeah, the eye._ I'd love to see it swell up. See if he goes about attempting to woo innocent, young, sweet, adorable – _get ON with it!_ – young princesses then!

_Wh-what the HELL does he think he's doing, taking her over to the balconies?_

I swear I will have him killed. I will destroy his country. I will turn him to ice and crush that ice to dust. I will use the unholiest of unholies upon him – fire. That ass, with his stupid red hair. I bet that's the only reason Anna likes him. Little- HAH! Ohmygosh, yes Anna. Yes little sister, you are the ruler of the world! You are amazing, look at you hitting him in his stupid, pointy nose! She is getting _so_ much chocolate later.

Accident? I think not! I wish I could just take these damned gloves off and… Where is she going with him? No, okay, WOAH, where the FUCK is she going with him?! Anna, don't you _DARE_…! I swear, you had better feel the weight of my fury resting upon your shoulders and- _Yes!_ Look at me, do you see this look on my face? I can't, but I know what it feels like; it feels like the look of someone that does NOT approve of strange men trying to woo you. It feels like my look demands respect and obedience.

_Fuck._

Why must she be such a rebel all the time? I mean, I love her for it. She's unique and funny and quirky and – _gosh, she's so adorable, I just love her so much_ – everything that _they_ say a princess shouldn't be. But I know better than them; this is what's real and true and absolutely _perfect_ about Anna. Her imperfections are what make her the most amazing person I have the pleasure of being at least acquainted with (even if the distance between us has made that acquaintance one of purely blood). Everything was fine at first! I saw her and she was mind-blowingly adorable and I didn't lose control.

I made it through the coronation without a hitch. I managed to work up the courage to talk to Anna. And she was so awkward and cute, stumbling over her words. I'd laughed and had acted like a normal, regular part of society. I'd sacrificed her to the Duke of Weselton's rather, err… _impressive_ dancing skills. And then I'd gotten to watch her looking even more awkward, uncomfortable. The way she'd smiled at me when he'd dipped her, though? Oh my gosh, it was positively radiant, my smile had to have been glowing in return. We'd even talked after her dance, laughed and…

And then I went and fucked it all up. I had to deny her wants and wishes, and when she'd tried to touch me, I flinched and… _UUUUuuugh, why am I so freaking socially inept?!_ Stupid Hans. With his stupid, smarmy smile. His stupid charming face. He seriously needs to just die. _Is it cold in here or is that just me?_

"Your Majesty?"

"Have guards follow them," I only spared him a sharp glance, accentuated with a scowl. "Discretely." My eyes were back on them as he led them back into the ballroom, and then skirted the edges, working towards the doors leading into the gardens. I _dare_ you to try something with my sister, all it takes is one little slip-up and then I own your life.

…

…

Singing and dancing. They'd been singing and dancing around the castle. At one point they'd even ended up on the roof – no romantic, moonlit kiss though, _thank goodness._ But then they'd _left_ the castle grounds. They'd left the grounds and the guards had lost them. I'd needed to leave the room for a quick, ten minute tantrum in my room.

_If he'd touched her inappropriately in any way, oh, it was on._

That should have been _me_ she was dancing and singing with. Tonight should have been _our_ night. A night to reconnect and reacquaint with one another. We should have been skipping out on the stuffy celebrations, giggling like children while we snuck around doing… well whatever we pleased! But I had to wear my Queen mask. I had to force serene smiles and soft words. I had to represent Arendelle. Make mother and father proud.

_But I swear on their graves, if I do not see Anna soon, I WILL lose my mind._

I hope this noble hasn't noticed that I'm not paying attention. Or that I haven't really been since the first few words out of his mouth. '_Hello, Your Majesty, I'm…'_ and that's all I really remember from this exchange. This guy can _talk_ though, holy crap! Honestly, if I don't look like I'm dying from boredom, I must be an even more excellent actress than I originally thought.

"Your Majesty?" _Oh thank goodness, Kai!_ He has the best timing sometimes. I offered a polite smile to the man that had been talking my ear off, thankfully turning to Kai, relief coloring my eyes and prompting the small smile that curled at the corners of my lips. The rest of my expression was smoothed into a neutral nothingness. He stepped closer, hesitating for a moment before he leaned closer to me still, to begin speaking to me lowly (not that he needed to, the crowd was loud enough that he need not try and be so secretive), "They've been spotted on castle grounds."

It took me a few long moments to comprehend what he'd said. It took me longer still to understand exactly what he was talking about, but once it clicked I offered him a smile that was a step up from serene but still too reserved to be dopey and overjoyed. I dipped my head in a nod, thanked him and turned back to the noble, nodding along with whatever he went back to talking about.

_Anna was safe._ She was within the castle walls and she was safe. And while the _they_ implied that that Hans fellow was still basking in the warm glow of Anna's presence, at least I knew she was here. Well, maybe not _here_ as in in this room, but-

"Queen Elsa!" …Or maybe she was in the room. I turned to face her, and almost managed to smile. I say almost, because while I'd been expecting to see Anna – eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement – I hadn't expected that Hans would still be clinging like a leech to her side. Well I had expected that, but I'd _hoped_ that I wouldn't see it. "Me again-" Yes, you again; _ugh_, she's just so CUTE. I can't get over it. Look at her, just… gosh, her eyes sparkle. _Oh, she's talking…_ "-would bless our marriage!"

Marriage, right, that's- _Wait, WHAT?_

"Marriage?!"

"Yes!" How can she be so excited? This is NOT okay! WHO THE FUCK TOLD HER THIS WAS OKAY?! "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course-" No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Anna," I think I probably interrupted her saying something that would have made me angrier than I already was. Oops. _Not really._ "Can I speak to you-" I shoot a short glare at Hans. "_Alone_?" I'd hoped the pleading undertone of my voice might convince her. But she refused; apparently Hans was important enough to her that he was allowed into our would-be private discussions. I hate you Hans. So much. "Fine," I spat out, fixing my Queen mask back on. Cold and regal "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Oh my gosh, _fucking really?_ Is this seriously happening to me right now? Really, Anna, what do YOU know about love? She drew back as if struck, wearing an expression as though I'd insulted her. _Shit. _Had I said that out loud? "More than _you!_" Yup. Said that out loud. "All you know is how to _shut people out!_"

_Umm… ouch._

How… how _could_ she? How could she _say_ that to me?! I gave up _EVERYTHING _for her! I willingly suffered in desolate isolation for her and she just… _I can't believe her._ She would take _his_ side just because he sang a song with her? Just because he was a pretty face in the crowd that had smiled her way? Does our blood, our love – _and I still love Anna, does she not…?_ – mean NOTHING!? Our past… the good times, did she forget? I mean, I know the troll fixed the memories but what if…

_Ugh. Stupid Hans. This is HIS fault. _

And he was _still_ touching her. _Bastard._ Honestly, just fuck this. There was _no WAY_ I was going to give my blessing for that travesty – and I told her as much – and this celebration is lame. Boring and almost painful to endure. I'm tired, and I haven't had a _single_ piece of chocolate.

"The party is over. Close the gates," _And get the FUCK out of my house, Hans._

* * *

**Aaaand ta-da. Modern AU next! I've been toying with that idea for a while actually. It'll be a trip, I'm sure.**


	7. Modern AU

**ELSANNA WEEK PROMPTS! Day seven: Modern AU**

**I chose zombies because, well, I fuckin' can! And this is in second person because of reasons. Sorry it took so damned long, I'm lame. And with this chapter, I dub this now completed series of ficlets MATURE**

* * *

It'd started on Valentine's Day.

You don't really remember all the much about the day, not after it really got started. You woke up in a stupor. Skull throbbing, eyeballs pulsating in their sockets. On your tongue is the taste of bile and something distinctly disgusting. Old food, stomach acid. You were too hungover to function, you would swear, this couldn't be real because nothing this horrible should be able to exist within the laws of physics and the universe.

It's too fucking bright in this goddamn room, who the fuck left the curtains open and… _godfuckingdamnit. _Whose bright idea was it to leave the WINDOW open!? And, _jesus_, what the fuck is that horrifying _stench?_

You don't have time care, a sudden lurch in your stomach has you rolling out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom at the speed of light. You trip twice, hitting your pinky toe especially hard on the doorjamb. Tears are burning in your too-dry, bloodshot eyes. _Jesus fuck, why does this shit happen to you?_

Valentine's Day is a joke, you muse to yourself as you crawl into the bathroom and drape yourself over the toilet bowl, letting loose a wave of sickness into the porcelain. It's bullshit, the only one that even gives you candies is your little sister and, _fuck_ THAT makes you feel like a goddamn sleaze. She knows. She _knows_ how you feel. Really though, she does. And she… she just… she _teases_ you. Blatantly, she flaunts herself and prances about like it's cute – and _fuck_ it's cute as shit, but you can't let her know that you think that because then she wins and _goddamnit_ you are a SORE loser – and makes these borderline inappropriate comments in front of your parents. They're clueless of course, but that's beside the point; the fact she does it is merely unacceptable! She's such a fucking… _fuck, damnit, shit, _there aren't words for what sort of demon she is.

_Succubus,_ you'll settle for. Because she haunts your dreams. She's stealing your soul. Your heart is already gone and she could just let that be it, but she won't because she's Anna and your Elsa and that's some sort of motivation for her to drag you to the depths of the deepest sin. And you aren't even religious, _fucking hell_, the amount of times you've said _goddamn_ in a single five minute interval? Also, you're a lesbian lusting after her baby sister, you're going to hell – and without even a hand basket, no, you're sliding there on your ass, sweetheart. You're trash basically, good fucking lot in life.

_God, fuck this shit._

You were still drunk. Puking your guts out, hungover, but STILL drunk. How the FUCK is that shit even possible? Like, what _creature_ exists in nature that this happening is even fucking possible? This is horrible, this is so fucking bad. _What the fuck, what the FUCK!_

You have to crawl back to your room afterwards. Didn't wash your hands, didn't wash out your mouth. Fuck it, what's the point? You're going to smoke anyway. _Ugh, _that smell is still there. It's like dead things. You don't know what dead things smell like, but you trust whatever voice in your head insists that your room is absolutely _filled_ with the stench of rotting, dead… _something._ Just, eww, ugh, you're too shitty-feeling for this bullshit.

Thank _fuck _Anna isn't there. She'd probably waltz in naked, wet from the shower, rubbing a towel over her hair and start teasing you about your drinking. _Looking a little sloppy sally there, Els, _she'd say. She'd wink and blow kisses and you would be slowly dying on the inside because, sure, you'd try not to look at her but she's literally standing there to get your attention. She wants you to look, for whatever ungodly reason, she really and honestly does.

Maybe you're both fucked in the head. Maybe she's just a cruel person and she enjoys watching you squirm in discomfort. Jesus, she's fucking sadistic, she IS sick and freaky and you get off on it, _fucking perv._ You aren't religious because if god existed he (_or she, or they_) would smite your ass off the face of the planet. _Fuck it._

You grab your bowl, thank your sweet ass it's already packed – you probably passed out last night without touching it, too drunk to function (_vague memories swirl in your lightly throbbing skull; fuck, what happened last night?_) – and take flame to the sweet substance packed inside. It burns in your throat, curls in your lungs and you can taste the vomit and weed on your tongue. It's oranges and toothpaste – that's the only thing you can compare the mix of flavors to. It's horrible and you choke, cough hard and harder and harder. You're wheezing, throat burning, eyes watering. _But damn, _don't you feel better already?

Mind off of Anna, stomach slowly settling into a more manageable level of discomfort, you sit up slowly and look around for your laptop, grabbing it and pulling it closer to boot it up. While you wait, you smoke, cough now and then, but less than the first hit. There's the distinct taste of ash in your mouth, so you beat out the remains and put your computer aside to search for your weed. _Easy, under the bed like always._ You grab it. Your computer's screen is lit up and it distracts you. Your last browsing session is still open – not unusual – and on facebook.

And that's when you see it.

The news.

THE news.

That news which changed it all.

Your whole world stuttered to a stop and your heart is pounding, thumping in your skull, throbbing in your eyes again. There's a pressure on your lungs, choking off the oxygen, your eyesight is blurring and in a moment of insanity, laughter bubbles up. You start laughing, you try to swallow the lump of fear and convince yourself that this is bullshit. And some part of you argues, _Of COURSE it's bullshit, honestly, how is that believable?_ That shit, it's Hollywood. Movies and actors, makeup. Smoke and mirrors. Fake. Faux. Or… _fuck_, your phone is buzzing. It's the first sound you hear as you come back in from what had to have been an out-of-body experience. You shoot up from the floor, vertigo almost brings you crashing back down and you curse but you fumble on your dresser and grab it.

"Hello?" Your voice is rough, throat raw. You grimace, because fuck that actually kind-of hurt. Not talking is better than talking but… this is Anna, and you will always talk to her. You have to, you can't just… _not._

"_Elsa!_" There's relief in her tone… but also tears.

"Anna?"

"_When you didn't pick up I thought that… that…_" She stops, and you can hear her choking back sobs. _What the fuck is going ON?!_

"Anna! Are you alright, what's-what's wrong?"

"_You… you don't… haven't you seen the news?_" You roll your eyes, she should know better. You hate the news, it's always something depressing and you're already pessimistic enough as it is. But for some reason your eyes trail back to the computer screen. The words are burning into your retinas, your heart is getting loud and there's that pressure again.

"… it's true?" It's a breath, a whisper. Your lips are numb and the words feel foreign on them. She hesitates. She _fucking_ hesitates and your world stops for five long seconds. Memories flash before your eyes, and you think about your parents. _Where are they in this mess, why didn't they call you, why didn't they wake you up why—_it comes to you suddenly. They're gone. And when Anna's next few words confirm it, confirm that this nightmare day is happening and that your parents are dead on top of it all… you aren't surprised. Some part of you, it's selfish and sick, but some part of you is almost… _almost…_ happy.

"_Elsa, where are you?_" You blink, focus back on what Anna is saying.

"Home. Where are _you?_" She tells you that isn't important, that she'll soon be there for you. Mindlessly, numb, feeling colder than ice, you agree that that sounds about right and tell her you love her. You don't hesitate, stumble over it like usual. She pauses for a few long seconds before she responds in kind. But there's something there, in that tone. It's not something you are familiar with, yet… not something you are entirely unfamiliar with. It's _loud_. And suddenly you feel your cheeks warming.

When you hang up you gulp for breath. Tears are stinging at your eyes as it sinks in. _Mum and Pop, they're dead._ Gone. That smell, that rancid stench of death and rot… _the window is open_. You crawl over, peeking just over the edge. It's deserted out there. Unusually so. A child wanders by, teddy bear clutched in hand. It's dirty, stained with blood. Dripping from the child's parted lips, blood. Eyes pale white, bags dark and bruise-like underneath. Skin closest to a grey color. And jesus fuckin Christ, her other hand is hanging from a bloody stump by a single tendon.

_This is real. This isn't a dream _– you should know, you've been pinching yourself for ten seconds and you keep increasing the pressure so that it's just a screaming hurt right now – _and you can't just imagine this away. _This is happening…

_Well fuck._

* * *

She'd gotten you chocolates. Dark chocolates. It seemed to you that she was really the only one that understood how much you _seriously_ loved dark chocolate. And it wasn't just _any_ old dark chocolate, because she was Anna and Anna was sweet, despite that she could be so cruel to you at times. She'd found your _favorite_ dark chocolate, the kind that rarely ever showed itself in the store. _Jesus, this shit seriously just melted into your mouth._

Anna hated dark chocolate, but she'd always eat yours whenever the chance would arise. It'd gotten to the point that your parents thought she liked it too, so for any occasion that required they might get sweets, it was almost always dark chocolate. And even if she'd eat yours, some of it at least, somehow you'd end up with this lion's share of chocolate. And you love her for that. Because, god damnit, that was almost the sweetest thing anyone ever did for you. You're a loner by nature, so it's hard enough making friends and even when you manage to you can't _really_ be close to them like other people can. Because other people aren't sick. Other people aren't freaks. Other people don't lust after their blood relatives, and if they do it's usually something permissible like a third cousin or some shit.

Other people fear God. Other people fear death. Other people like to have company and be surrounded by other-other people. Other people like the light of day. Other people like the sound of birdsong in the morning. Some other people don't smoke weed like a goddamn chimney. And right now, there are a lot of other people out there – outside of your house – that are dead. Undead, really, and wandering around looking for a meal. Thank fuck you aren't other people.

But that's not the point of this, the point is that no one really knows you. Not even your (_late_) parents. Fucking shit, it took Mum sixteen goddamn years before she realized you don't like sweet tea! Anna knew that by the time she was six. And she knew that you loved dark chocolates. And she probably knew that you were so touched you'd get teary-eyed every Valentine's Day when she'd buy those special, hard to find, almost unnaturally delicious bars of dark chocolate. You were probably crying now. _Fuck_, you are crying now. You fuckin' puss. Eating chocolate, alone, on Valentine's Day, crying and snotting all over the place and for what?

_Well, your parents are dead, but to be fair you aren't other people and that doesn't hurt like it should._ And that's the main difference between you and most other people. You have trouble… feeling. It's just… it's really fucking difficult. The only person that it's come natural for you, that's Anna. And that's what scares you, what has always knocked you off kilter about the whole fucking thing. Not even that you felt like that for your flesh-and-blood baby sister – okay, so that most definitely played a role in it – but the fact that she was the first, and only, person that's ever been able to make you feel _anything._ It's like you're trapped in ice, numb and cold, but you've been there so long you don't care that you're numb and cold. You used to worry, but what's the point? You aren't hurting, you might be lonely but you can't honestly tell what that _is._ Anna's a flamethrower.

And it's funny, how you never think about this shit when you're sober. Of course you wouldn't, you actually put forth a large lot of effort to keep these thoughts and ponderings from entering your mind when you're sober. Because you shouldn't think about this. Shouldn't remind yourself that you have almost literally no morals. Shouldn't accidentally justify for yourself why you should just give up and give in to those urges of yours. Because you might not have morals, but you know what they are, and you know that they are one bitch of an itch to scratch in the public eye. You know that everyone else is watching, and that for your own sanity and safety it's best if you play along like you give a fuck. It's best that you put on the crown of clowns and parade yourself like a good little girl. Of _course_ you aren't in love with your little sister! That's preposterous and, really, who would do such a thing?

_You would, you delusional fucking stoner._

Weed is your other flame. Suddenly, within you a heart is borne and it beats and you feel… you feel everything. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Unrivaled joy. Hunger. Pain. It's there and it stays for a little while. Anna doesn't even have to be around, but fuck, if she is you're fucked. Because she insists it's bad for you, rants about that shit but then she turns around and swipes your piece from you, takes a toke or two and passes it back. Something about her mouth pressing against the glass, the saucy smile she'll toss your way after she's taken her hit(s), the way the smoke billows out of her – something about it is extremely sexy. You've told her so. And she'll shamelessly smoke with you now, watch you squirm with half-lidded eyes and a smirk that swears she is all knowing.

This chocolate is good, but you'd bet your life that Anna would taste better. God forbid she lips the bowl, leaves a sheen of spit over it. You get this sick rush when you bring it to your mouth, wondering if maybe by licking your lips you'll get a taste of her flavor. But it's just ash. The burn of it helps take your mind off of things, and sometimes doesn't but, fuck, you'll take what you can get. So you take another hit, hold it in until your eyes are watering and your lungs are screaming for oxygen, and let it out. Things feel… flow-y. Light and… like waves. But calm waves, not an angry ocean but a serene scene on the beach. You're smiling, and laughing softy to yourself. You could laugh louder, you'd closed the window so any of those things out there can't, won't hear you.

But you laugh softly, any louder and the echoes would press in on your ears, remind you that you are alone. Your parents are dead. And you want to fuck your baby sister. Suddenly, you do laugh louder. It seems so strange and fucked up and _you're_ so strange and fucked up and, jesus, this shit is fucking happening. The world is ending – on Valentine's, no less – and you're just sitting on your ass smoking weed and eating chocolate. Any normal person would be freaking out, preparing to combat the evils of this brave new world.

_God, you're weird. You are so fucking weird. So weird it hurts. So weird it's funny. And fucking pathetic, too._

The door to your room opens suddenly, and you continue to laugh. You glance up and it's her, and you feel happy and hot and sick and you can't stop laughing. Except you aren't laughing anymore. You're crying, a few laughs still manage to find their way through, but you're crying. Seriously, you either have no emotion or you have way too fucking much of it. There's never an in-between. What's wrong with you? Why can't you be normal? Why must you be such a… _fuck_, there's so much wrong with you, there isn't a word to describe what the fuck you are. Your mother would call you a sailor, because you curse too much. Your father would call you a hermit, though playfully. (You and he have… _had_ a lot in common, in being more solitary than most)

Anna, though, Anna would call you Elsa. She'd call you big sister. She'd call you hot stuff and sexy bitch. She's calling your name. She's sitting right in front of you. And you can only think about the fact that there must be EVERYTHING wrong with you, because you're still crying – though it's fewer sobs and more silent tears than anything – and all you can think about is how nice it would be to eat chocolate from her mouth. Fucking shit, that would make everything better. But it wouldn't, not really. But at least you'd feel better.

And there IS something wrong with you. You should be concerned about your life, how you'll survive this, this… this fucking apocalypse. You should be concerned with how you'll manage to hold your own enough that there's no chance of you slowing Anna down. You should be concerned with a million other things, you should be doing something worthwhile and helpful to your future survival. You shouldn't be kissing your sister. Or is it her that's kissing you? Does it matter though? _No_, because your hypothesis was just proven completely correct. She tastes _so_ much better than the chocolate.

She tastes better than anything. If sunshine had a taste, it would be utterly bland in comparison to the flavor explosion that is Anna. Her mouth. Her tongue, _fuck, shit, goddamn_, she was a good kisser. You shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong, and when she pulls back you're smiling. Not because of what happened, but because of that thought in your head. You're a freak, and it took the world ending for you to be okay with that. And what's worse is that you're okay with the world ending.

"At least I have you," You are stroking her cheek lovingly, and she's smiling. There are tears in her eyes and you know that she probably feels a lot worse than you do. She did, after all, just kill what used to be people. Or you assume she did, she's colored with the reds and browns of a bloody mess. "I love you." It's strangely easy to say, again. But maybe because you don't care. There's no reason to anymore. Society is fucked, what remains of it; nonexistent morals be damned. This time you can see the look in her eyes. It's almost wild, frantic and powerful and you feel breathless just to see it. It's possessive and protective and hotter than hell and, lord, what have you gotten yourself in to?

"I love you," she parrots, but there's a heaviness to it. That, that _animal_ in her eyes lives and breathes that heaviness. It's crushing you. You fucking love it. You want it. _Need_ it. "I love you." She's on top of you, straddling you. Everything is forgotten in the rush of heat that crashes over you. She pushes you back, until you're lying flat and you are kissing again and it's so much, too much, she's already melted you and now you're turning into steam and-

You gasp, shudder, pant. You moan and you mewl. You cry for her. You wonder vaguely when she had the time to unbutton and unzip your ripped jeans. Wonder when she started snaking one hand down your front, wonder how you're so wet that it's, honestly, just fucking obscene. You wonder why you waited so long for this, too, and how she's already got you seeing stars and she's barely touched you. White hot pleasure tears you to pieces, and _fuck it all_ you're crying again. Her fingers withdraw and you whine but she's holding you. She's just holding you while you pant and try to get your heart rate to slow, she's wiping away those stupid tears and fuck you can smell yourself on her and that makes you throb again.

You want her to touch you once more. And you want to tell her so, but you don't. Instead you hold her back, squeeze her tight. You wonder how the world has gone to shit, yet for the first time in your life you feel true happiness.

"I love you." For the first time you recognize the tone, and only because it crept into your breathless words. That monster, that animal in her eyes and in your eyes and crouching in your souls. That heavy beast of burden. "I love you." And you're kissing again, and whenever you can you both mumble around the other's mouth the love you share. You can taste it now, in the kisses; they're heavy and hot and you _know_ what it is that you're feeling. Both of you.

It's desperation. It's obsession. It's wrong. And you think to yourself as you roll so that she's the one panting and flushed beneath, you think to yourself that you could care less. Because you love her. You love her so fucking much. And now that your parents are dead there's nothing standing in the way of your love. You love her, and you drown yourself in those thoughts and her mouth, body, sex instead of allowing yourself to wonder once more.

But some part of you wonders how long you would have lasted before killing your own parents, just to have her as your own. That part quiets, however, with the reminder that it doesn't matter. Because she already did.

* * *

**Sooo, we all understood that Anna killed her parents even though they were still alive and not bitten or anything, right? Wanted to make that clear. **

**AND IN UNRELATED NEWS: I came out to my dad this past weekend. That actually... went really, surprisingly, well.**


End file.
